Lluvia de estrellas
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Lavi real, realmente no quería estar ahí, de entre todos los lugares feos del mundo. Pero ahí estaba de todos modos, esperando, por fin, lo que había estado buscando. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _D. Gray-Maná_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Vicio del consentimiento*

.

Lavi suspiró con verdadero hastío, no molestándose si quiera en discriminarlo. No era para nada de su agrado el tener que estar precisamente allí, de entre todos los feos lugares del mundo. Tampoco era que pudiese negarse, después de todo, si quería terminar con eso luego, tendría que hablar con él que estuviera a cargo.

Y si ese era Malcom C. Lvellie, por mucho que eso le pareciera tener que meter los brazos en la mierda, entonces no le quedaba otra que recogerse las mangas.

Porque no había nadie más con el poder e influencias en el negocio de la venta de esclavos que Lvellie.

Volvió a bufar, ahora con resignación, pero no menos molesto, más o menos rendido ante la idea de tener que hacer algo que _en realidad_ no quería hacer. Tampoco es que fuese la primera vez que le sucedía algo como eso, y era en momentos como ése que odiaba, en verdad, su trabajo. Sintió que el alma le pesaba un poco más cuando se vio a sí mismo frente a una especie de tarima sobre la cual habían tres filas de personas; hombres y mujeres de todas las edades, parados uno junto al otro, como si se tratara de una exhibición. Y eso era. Personas susceptibles a las fluctuaciones del mercado.

Todos estaban atados de manos y pies.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí— comentó una voz grave, pero que a Lavi le causó malestar desde el instante en que la oyó—: nada más y nada menos que Júnior, ¿qué te trae por aquí, muchacho? ¿Negocios o placer?

—Solo estoy de paso, Lvellie, no quieras mezclarme contigo— escupió de vuelta, de mala manera, para nada feliz de tener que vérselas con él.

—Ah, claro, de paso— repitió el hombre, sonriendo de una forma que a Lavi le produjo una pésima sensación—. Y supongo que, entonces, nada tienen que ver con esto los negocios de tu abuelo, ¿cierto?

Lavi arrugó el gesto.

—Lamento informarte que los negocios de mi abuelo son historia— sentenció, hosco y burlón—; ahora yo estoy a cargo.

—¿Ah, sí?— lo retó el mayor—, ya veremos cómo va eso.

Y tras eso, se retiró, dejando al otro con la sensación de haber quedado en ridículo. Ciertamente, esperaba tener que hablar con él de todos modos, para los efectos de una posible y eventual transacción, pero solo para eso, así como también esperaba que aquello ocurriera más temprano que tarde, y sin perjuicio de eso, aquello se le había antojado, sin lugar a dudas, innecesario y prematuro.

Sin dejar de apretar la mandíbula, se giró a donde estaba la tarima aún llena de gente. Se paseó por enfrente con calma, esperando, desde el fondo de su corazón, negro y agrietado a pesar de su juventud, no encontrar ahí lo que estaba buscando, aunque estuviere convencido de que, si no era ahí, las posibilidades de hacerlo en cualquier otro lado, eran mínimas. Miró sin prestar mucha atención a los que estaban en la primera fila, pero fijándose un poco más en los que estaban atrás, que no se le fueran a pasar los detalles importantes, aún sabiendo que aquello era francamente imposible, si se le permitía decirlo.

Tuvo que detenerse de golpe cuando su único ojo descubierto visualizó un bulto pequeño y oculto tras una maraña de pelo negro que se notaba que había crecido sin cuidado o control alguno. Fue como una aparición, en un segundo no estaba, y al siguiente, frente a él, mirando el piso, como si quisiera esconder su presencia del resto del mundo, como si quisiera desaparecer.

—Eh, Dos puntos— habló al aire, con todo hostil, y la réplica no se hizo esperar—. Qué hay con ella.

Tenía las manos metidas con flojera en los bolsillos, pero bastó un solo gesto con la cabeza para que Link, subordinado de confianza de Lvellie, supiera de quién hablaba el heredero del negocio de la información, que era tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo.

Link, justo después de recordarle _amablemente_ y con voz ruda que no le llamara de esa manera, se paró a su lado y miró en dirección a donde él más joven estaba viendo. Pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de volverse hacia él, un poco contrariado.

—¿No eres muy joven para cosas como éstas?

Casi tuvo deseos de sonreír por eso. Casi. Link, a pesar de ser la mano derecha de un anciano repulsivo como Lvellie, era un hombre de buen corazón que, en el fondo, tenía debilidad por las causas justas y los jóvenes con un futuro por delante.

Ya había tenido la oportunidad de tratar con él con anterioridad, mientras acompañaba a su abuelo y aprendía el oficio que inminentemente heredaría algún día, y sabía que si le estaba diciendo eso ahora, era porque sinceramente creía que era su deber, como adulto experimentado -aunque tan sólo fuera apenas un lustro mayor que él-, aconsejar a los niños como él para que no cometieran errores como ése.

Porque Lavi podía ser un chico problemático, hosco y travieso, pero de eso a _comprar un esclavo_ , había un mar de diferencia.

—Ése no es asunto tuyo, ¿o sí?— acabó por decir, sin quitar la vista del punto que había encontrado en la exhibición, ni por un solo instante.

Link lo miró por un segundo, como si estuviese buscando algún hueco en su armadura. Luego suspiró y volvió a mirar al frente, convirtiendo esa conversación en dos charlas unilaterales que ocurrían simultáneamente y muy cerca la una de la otra.

—Es una verdadera joya— comentó—. Tiene potencial, según Lvellie. La adquirió más allá del mar— se cruzó de brazo—. Él piensa que si no se vende ahora, esperará a que crezca y le sacará más provecho, tú sabes...

—La quiero.

Howard se volteó a verlo, aún con los brazos cruzados. Vio cómo la expresión del menor se mantuvo impasible y sería, con la vista fija en su objetivo. Si no conociera a Lavi como creía que lo hacía, pensaría que el chico únicamente estaba atraído por la belleza manifiesta y potencial de la niña, pero él sabía que aquella chica debía tener algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención, y ese algo debía ser valiosísimo, de seguro.

Lavi tenía olfato privilegiado, como su abuelo, para reconocer la buena mercancía, y esperaba genuinamente que lo tuviera aún mejor para las buenas compañías, a diferencia del anciano, porque, ciertamente, debió haber sido un imán para los malos sujetos, sino, no habría razón para que su nieto los conociera a él y a Lvellie o para tener el final que tuvo. No pudo evitar sentir pena por el chico.

Júnior no demostraba jamás el más mínimo interés por nada, al menos, no mientras su abuelo estuvo a cargo del negocio. ¿Tanto había madurado desde su muerte? ¿Tanto le había afectado? Sabía que el anciano era el único familiar que tenía, y que si bien no estaba de acuerdo con él en muchos aspectos que tenían que ver con el oficio, lo apreciaba y respetaba enormemente hasta el día en que murió.

—¿Estás seguro?— volvió al ataque el rubio, cerciorándose de no estar cometiendo un error.

También sabía que el nieto de Bookman no era un fanático de las ventas de esclavos, y que sí estaba ahí, _comprando un esclavo,_ debía tener una muy buena razón, y quería asegurarse de que valiera la pena. Aunque nunca se sabía con el pródigo Júnior.

—Cuánto pides por ella— eso no era una pregunta, sino una demanda.

—¿Cuanto estás dispuesto a dar por ella?

Hubo un silencio. Lavi miró casi con profundidad a la chica.

—Lo que sea necesario.

Su abuelo siempre le había dicho que _jamás_ ofreciera todos sus recursos por obtener una información, no importaba cuán vital fuese ésta, y mucho menos al primer intento. Lavi pensó que su abuelo ahora estaría revolcándose en su tumba por eso. Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Link, por otro lado, pareció convencido. Su respuesta fue tan tajante, tan contundente, que no dejaba lugar alguno a réplicas, y Howard supo que seguir discutiendo con él sería un desperdicio de tiempo y palabras. No es que alguna de sus palabras hubiese tenido, alguna vez, algún efecto en él, tampoco.

—Eso era lo que quería oír— sonrió de medio lado el rubio, aún mirando al frente—. De acuerdo.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo— sonrió el otro, satisfecho—. Ahórrame tener que tratar con el anciano, ¿sí?

—Más respeto, Júnior— Link frunció el ceño.

Sin embargo, sus miradas y palabras de advertencia poco y ningún efecto tenían en la actitud del pelirrojo, despreocupado e irreverente, desde que lo conoció hace un lustro entero, cuando aún era un mocoso con ojos grandes.

El rubio buscó entre sus túnicas y sacó un rollo, que seguramente sería el título de propiedad que acreditaba la adquisición _legal y legítima_ de la esclava como si fuese un producto más dentro del mercado local. Un bien semoviente*.

Ese documento de papel viejo y arrugado valía oro.

Lavi se alegró de que accediera a su petición de no tener que pasar todo ese _asuntillo_ por manos de Lvellie, aún cuando se estuviese arriesgando a tener problemas con él, y era un hecho por todos conocido que a nadie le gustaba la idea de tener problemas con Malcom C. Lvellie. Pero Link era de otra madera. Si alguien podía ingeniárselas para disuadir a Lvellie, ése era Dos puntos.

Howard era un buen tipo y Lavi lamentaba que tuviera que estar con un pedazo de mierda como lo era Lvellie, y de ser capaz, le hubiera gustado hacer algo por él. Pero como decía su abuelo, no había que rescatar a quienes estuviesen a gusto en su jaula de oro, y en el caso de Link, era casi literal.

No obstante, eso no evitó que cuando él le entregó el rollo, le tomaré del brazo, deteniéndolo por un segundo y acercándose a él en un acto que él rubio percibió como hostil.

—Link, eres un buen sujeto. Salte de esta mierda ahora que puedes.

El otro le sonrió.

—Qué irónico. Yo habría querido decirte eso mismo hace años, ¿sabes? Y mírate ahora.

El pelirrojo lo miró por un largo segundo antes de sonreír, resignado.

—Será como tú quieras, Dos puntos— y acto seguido, le arrebató el pergamino de las manos, lo desenrolló para observarlo bien y leer el contenido, y llenarse de lo que significaba, por fin, tenerlo entre sus manos.

Inmediatamente después, lo volvió a enrollar y lo guardó entre su ropa, en lo que su interlocutor hacía un gesto a otros dos fulanos para que le trajeran al objeto de la transacción; la joya de Lvellie.

Solo cuando vio aparecer al sujeto con la chica a rastras, acompañado del típico tintineo de los esclavos, Lavi le lanzó a Link una bolsita que ni se molestó en abrir, pero que a juzgar por el sonido y el peso y los antecedentes del comprador, no ponía en duda que el contenido fuera el adecuado.

—Otra cosa— dijo el rubio cuando ya el subordinado se había ido y él se disponía a seguirlo—. No hagas tonterías, ¿quieres? Puede que la vida te haya hecho crecer antes de tiempo, pero sigues siendo un mocoso; no arruines tu vida siguiendo los pasos de tu abuelo.

Y con eso, reanudó la marcha, perdiéndose entre el gentío.

El joven se quedó quieto por un instante, siguiéndolo con la mirada hasta que se alejara completamente. Cuando eso ocurrió, bufó con cansancio, relajó su postura y se llevó una mano a la cadera. Observó a la chica desde arriba. Ella, por otro lado, parecía haber encontrado algo lo suficientemente interesante en algún punto del piso, como para no querer despegar la vista de él, ni contra viento y marea.

Gruñó, irritado.

Si lo que él quería era ponerla nerviosa, pues lo consiguió con mucho éxito, porque al instante, ella se tensó en su sitio, arrugando con sus puños la tela sucia y roída de su vestido de dudoso color.

Pero con haberla visto desde lejos tuvo suficiente. Y tenerla frente a él confirmaba sus sospechas. Pelo negro, ojos grandes, de un color para nada típico de aquella zona con gente de rasgos hoscos, que contrastaban con el color de su piel. Un brillo valeroso y astuto, que se entremezclaba con la esperanza, ocultos detrás del miedo y la pena.

Sí, era ella. Lo que había estado buscando.

No era más que una niña. No parecía tener más de quince años, tal ves incluso menos, ya que estaba demasiado delgada y se veía demasiado pequeña; era difícil determinar su edad. Pero fuese cual fuese ésta, no era mucho menos que él mismo, eso seguro. Estaba sucia, llena de tierra y sangre seca, quizás de heridas propias, pero lo más probable era que fuese de alguien más; ella parecía inusualmente saludable para ser un esclavo, y salvo algunos cuantos rasguños y moretones, estaba bastante _entera_. Si lo pensaba bien, le parecía de lo más lógico, ya que si pensaban darle el uso que él estaba intuyendo, de nada serviría marcarle de esa forma la piel, eso bajaría la calidad y el valor del producto.

Apretó la mandíbula inconscientemente ante el solo pensamiento y se alegró de haber llegado a tiempo. Antes de que cualquier otro bastardo mal nacido se la hubiese llevado antes que él, o que él mismo Lvellie hubiese preferido quedársela y...

Tuvo que contener un gruñido para no espantarla de nuevo, quien seguía con los ojos violetas clavados en el suelo, intentando, dentro de lo posible, ocultar su existencia del resto del mundo.

Suspiró largamente para dejar salir un poco la tensión que sentía en ese instante, y volvió a mirarla desde arriba, pensando qué es lo que debía hacer a continuación. No era bueno tratando con chicas. Se le daban mejor las _mujeres_. Por lejos.

 _Bueno,_ pensó _, no es como si ella no fuera a crecer._

—Eh— llamó su atención con tono hosco.

Ella se tensó en su lugar.

—No te asustes, no te haré daño— informó, pero le pareció insulso, como si le estuviese ordenando a un bebé que no llorara porque su comida ya estaría lista. Él torció el gesto.

Tampoco se le daban bien los niños.

—Cuál es tu nombre— si a ella aquello le pareció más una orden que una pregunta, Lavi no lo sabría nunca, pero no era que le importase mucho en ese momento.

Hubo un instante de silencio.

—Lenalee.

A él le sorprendió la claridad de su voz y la prolijidad de su dicción. Esperó oírla tartamudear y tener que decirle que hablara más alto y más claro, pero no fue necesario. Lenalee hablaba claro, con buen volumen y un tono de niña grande.

Se sonrió.

—Bien, Lenalee.

Ella pareció sorprendida de oírlo repetir su nombre, como si quisiera saber cómo se sentía pronunciarlo por sí mismo. Ciertamente era distinto de lo que ella acostumbraba oír. Alzó la vista para enfrentarse al hombre que ahora sería su dueño, descubriendo su rostro sucio con tierra y lágrimas.

—Yo soy Lavi.

.

* * *

 ***** Los **vicios del consentimiento** son todos aquellos actos, hechos o manifestaciones que podrían interferir con la libre expresión de la voluntad al momento de realizar un acto con relevancia jurídica. Ejemplos de los mismos son: la violencia, el error sobre la cosa objeo del contrato, etc.

 ***** Un **bien semoviente** es aquella categoría de bienes, que no son ni muebles (que se pueden trasladar) ni inmuebles (que no pueden trasladarse sin perjudicase). Una vaca o un caballo, por ejemplo, son bienes semovientes.

 **¡Uff! Este fic lo había estado queriendo publicar desde hace más de un año, ciertamente, pero no estaba convencida debido a que no sabía cómo sería recibido. Pero cuando estuve echandole un ojo hace uno días, encontré que me gustaba demasiado como para que jamás viera la luz del día, así que helo aquí.**

 **Espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _D. Gray-man_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Voluntad exenta de vicio

.

A Lenalee le dieron nauseas de solo pisar tierra firme, acostumbrada al constante bamboleo del barco sobre el turbulento mar. O quizás era porque sabía lo que bajar del barco suponía, y el pánico le había provocado una pálida.

Fuera como fuese, Lenalee se veía peor que de costumbre, toda pálida y ojerosa, y con una fina capa de sudor sobre la nariz. Y eso era solo por fuera, porque, sin saber exactamente cómo se veía, ella estaba convencida de que no reflejaban en absoluto, su estado de salud momentáneo. Le urgían los deseos de vomitar, y el pitido en sus oídos, constante y ensordecedor, era ya insoportable.

Aún así, entre jadeos, siguió caminando con el resto de sus compañeros -si es que podía llamarlos así, a pesar de que todos compartían el mismo destino cruel e incierto-, porque sentirse enferma no era una excusa para _él_.

Alzó la vista por no más de un segundo y medio del suelo para dirigirla sólo de soslayo hacia el hombre que había sido responsable de su desdicha por el último par de años, lo que habían tardado en llegar a esas tierras áridas y sin vida. Él no le provocaba buenas emociones; era una mezcla entre miedo y rabia, e impotencia, por no poder hacer nada respecto a las otras dos.

Bajó rápidamente la mirada de nuevo. No quería que él la viera mirándolo, no quería pensar en lo que eso podría significar.

Respiró profundo y siguió caminando.

Ahí no importaba quién habías sido antes de llegar a ese lugar; una vez caído en sus garras, las zarpas de Lvellie, ya no se era más un _alguien_. Y ahora ella tampoco lo era: era una esclava. Y eso era una subasta de esclavos. Tenía que procurar pasar lo más desapercibida posible; entendía su situación y sus compañeros ya se lo habían advertido. Se debatía entre dos opciones igual de malas; o pasar desapercibida y quedarse bajo el yugo de ese monstruo para siempre, o ser vendida y caer en las manos de algún desconocido que tendría para ella un destino que, con un poco de suerte, sería igual que el que tenía Lvellie para ella. Claro, también podía ser peor. La idea de que apareciera alguien que le ofreciera un mejor futuro estaba descartada de plano por todos allí. Nadie quería ilusionarse con una posibilidad inexistente. Pero a ella, de todos modos, le gustaba imaginar que así sería, justo antes de que alguien la bajara a la cruda realidad.

 _Es mejor diablo conocido que lo conocer, pequeña, no seas tonta_ , solían decirle los mayores. Personas de miradas vacías y cuerpos botados por la inclemencia de la vida. Sin esperanza alguna que los sostuviera ya en pie.

Se subió, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros de encierro, a una especie de tarima compuesta por unos tablones de madera que se veían bastante podridos a causa del aire húmedo de la costa y las termitas. Lenalee temió que fueran a quebrarse con el peso de todos ellos allí encima, pero lo descartó. A Lvellie no le convenía que la mercancía se dañara.

Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo en su propia presencia y se alegró una vez más de estar tan delgada. Así llamaba menos la atención. Miró la punta de sus pies y esperó.

El barullo típico del mercado sucedía a su alrededor sin importar si ella estaba o no ahí, la vida continuaba y el mundo seguía girando a pesar de ella y el resto. Levantó la vista ligeramente a través de su flequillo para ver con nerviosismo qué era lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y ahí el tiempo se detuvo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con otro par que parecía haberla estado buscando. Se sostuvieron la mirada un escaso segundo, sorprendida ella y tremendamente seria él, e intimidada, volvió a esconderse tras su cabello, esperando que aquello no tuviera malas consecuencias.

Y por un rato, así fue. Vio al chico con el que había hecho contacto visual hablar con Link, socio de Lvellie, lado a lado mientras ambos miraban en frente, y ella se sintió vigilada. Solo se miraban ocasionalmente, más parecía que se estuvieran increpando con la mirada a que estuvieran sosteniendo una conversación. Tampoco se veía como si fueran grandes amigos. Eso la tranquilizó por un momento y cerró los ojos para exhalar con alivio.

Cuando los abrió, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado: Link y el chico la miraban fijamente, y se sintió estremecer. El ambiente se tornó tenso de pronto y un pésimo presentimiento la embargó cuando vio al rubio sonreír con satisfacción. _Oh, no..._

Vio con espanto cómo Link le daba instrucciones a dos de los sirvientes encargados de montar y desmontar las subastas y de controlar o los esclavos cuando éstos no querían obedecer, y ella supo que iban a por ella.

Al parecer, los otros también lo percibieron así, ya que cuando miró a un lado y al otro en busca de ayuda, éstos sólo bajaron el rostro, apenados e impotentes. Cuando los dos hombres con mal aspecto llegaron a donde estaba ella de pie, Lenalee se dejó atar y ser llevada sin poner más resistencia que la de su corazón a ser doblegado. _Mientras menos dificultades pusiera, mejor para ella sería_ , le habían dicho. Y ella obedeció, dispuesta a portarse lo más dócil que le fuera posible.

Se vio a sí misma de pie frente a su comprador. Link y los sirvientes ya se habían marchado, y ella se preguntó -No sin alivio- por qué no había pasado todo aquello por la supervisión de Lvellie. Aunque era de dominio público el placer que parecía sentir el anciano cada vez que ella se estremecía de miedo en su presencia, dudaba que Link, por iniciativa propia, hubiese preferido ahorrarle tener que pasar su transacción por las manos de Lvellie. _Algo tuvo que haber pasado allí_.

Él gruñó apenas la tuvo enfrente y ella se estremeció, pegando el mentón al pecho para ocultar su rostro.

—Eh— le oyó decir, con tono hosco.

Ella se tensó.

—No te asustes, no te haré daño— le informó, con el mismo tono frío, como si estuviera quejándose con un poste al que encontró en su camino—. Cuál es tu nombre.

Y eso, ciertamente, la desconcertó. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había dicho su nombre a alguien? ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien se lo preguntó?

Dudó un poco antes de responder.

—Lenalee.

El sonido de su propia voz le sonó extraña hasta a ella. No era como si hablara mucho con los otros esclavos, en realidad, ellos siempre parecían estar más ocupados, auto compadeciéndose, más que en relacionarse con el desgraciado junto a ellos. Terminarían vendidos y dispersos por el mundo, de cualquier modo. Era simple protección. No reconocía el tono ni el timbre de su voz, antes, de niña pequeña. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que habló con alguien -si es que a eso se le podía llamar _hablar_ -.

—Bien. Lenalee.

Tuvo que alzar la cabeza en un acto reflejo al oír su nombre siendo pronunciado por otro ser humano. Lo decía con tanta tranquilidad, como si quisiera saber cómo se pronunciaba correctamente, sólo porque sí. Entonces, la imagen y la voz del único familiar que le había quedado volvió a su cabeza como por arte de magia, como si lo hubiese olvidado y recordado todo en menos de un segundo.

Siguió mirándolo hacia arriba, con los ojos bien abiertos, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacía. La primera de muchas. Era un hombre alto -altísimo, ¿o es que ella era muy pequeña?-, con una espalda ancha, oculta bajo capas de ropa sobrepuesta. Tenía facciones jóvenes, como si en realidad fuera un chiquillo jugando a parecer mayor, pero era tan grande que Lenalee dudó de su apreciación. Le miraba desde arriba, casi con desinterés y un poco de curiosidad, como quien se para a mirar qué piedra se ha cruzado en su camino. Tenía un aspecto desalineado, desordenado, y el parche sobre su ojo izquierdo le daba un aire aún más atemorizante que el de su sola expresión facial y su tamaño.

Solo el ojo que sí tenía a la vista le daba la impresión de que en realidad ese joven estaba _disfrazado,_ fingiendo y aparentando ser alguien más que no era. Porque podía verse reflejada en ese único ojo color verde, y se veía a ella misma como lo que fue antes de perderlo todo.

Los deseos de llorar le picaban la garganta y bajó el rostro, avergonzada y temerosa de que él la viese soltar lágrimas. A Lvellie le disgustaba y ese chico no tenía porqué ser diferente.

—Yo soy Lavi— se presentó él, menos brusco, casi queriendo soñar amigable, aunque eso en realidad no fuese lo suyo.

La niña guardó silencio. ¿Qué es lo que debía decir o hacer en una situación como ésa? Hizo una pequeña reverencia, entonces, a modo de saludo, mostrando respeto y dándole a entender que sí le había oído.

Lavi, por su lado, esbozó una mueca entre sorprendido y complacido. La niña tenía los modales de una señorita, o al menos, noción de ellos, seguramente oxidados por el largo tiempo sin usarlos. Ser tratados como objetos siempre dañaba las costumbres de una persona. Quizás las cosas no eran tan malas, después de todo y sí podía hacer algo con ella.

—Vamos— dijo, sin más, y se echó a andar, esperando que la niña le imitara, lo que ocurrió a los pocos segundos, aún dudosa, pero convencida de que debía seguir órdenes y obedecer todo lo que él dijera.

Lavi caminó con pasos largos y pausados Gracias a la longitud de sus piernas, mientras un Lenalee trotaba tras él con pasitos rápidos y torpes, intentando no tropezar al darle alcance. Sin embargo, jamás se puso a su altura, siempre se mantuvo a una distancia prudente detrás de él. Medio metro por detrás, dos pasos a la izquierda, para no quedar justo en su punto ciego. Él se percató de esto, pero no dijo una palabra. No había nada que hacer por el momento.

Suspiró, agotado y miró la posición del sol. El medio día había pasado hace horas, y lo ideal sería que estuvieran de vuelta en la posada antes de que oscureciera por completo. No que a él le intimidaran las calles de esa rancia aldea costera, porque él podía arreglárselas de una forma u otra, pero andar con una niña a cuestas definitivamente dificultaba un poco las cosas. Para empezar, se había gastado todo el dinero de rápida disposición en la transacción. Ahora no tenían dinero ni para comer decentemente, ni para dormir en una posada, si es que se les hacía noche cerrada en el camino. Si estuviera él solo por su cuenta o con el abuelo como antes, no habría ningún problema, pero como no era el caso, los bandidos se transformaban, también, en un inconveniente de consideración.

Apretó las pocas piezas de cobre que aún quedaban en su bolsillo, esperando haber contado mal. Pero no era así, jamás era así. Lavi no solía equivocarse con esas cosas. Soltó un bufido desganado. No le quedaba otra que echarse a andar.

Lenalee lo siguió a la misma distancia todo el tiempo, incluso cuando él se detuvo a mirar el cielo unos cuantos minutos, y ella se preguntó para qué hacía eso. Parecía incómodo, y ella se tensó ante la posibilidad de que estuviera molesto. Cuando las personas más grandes y fuertes estaban molestas, solían desquitarse con los más débiles, y ella solía encontrarse en esa situación.

Solo esperaba que este joven -Su _amo_ , tuvo que recordarse- tuviese conmiseración de ella.

Ambos siguieron caminando por el suelo árido. Habían dejado la zona urbana hace tiempo, y la noche les caía encima mientras aún estaban a mitad del sendero que parecía no querer llegar a ninguna parte, por lo largo y la escasez de vida al rededor. Más bien, no parecía que hubiese nada en lo absoluto, aparte de una que otra suculenta* a la orilla del camino.

Solo cuando ya era noche cerrada hace un montón de rato, y la luna y las estrellas brillaban en el oscuro firmamento del desierto, como si fuesen joyas en un manto negro. Lenalee se detuvo sólo un segundo a verlas, maravillada, pero constatando que no eran como las que ella había visto desde el barco, ni mucho menos las que alguna vez hace años, en la seguridad de su hogar con el único ser amado que tenía en ese tiempo, justo antes de perderlo todo.

El pelirrojo se volteó a verla, advirtiendo que el tintineo que ella provocaba con los aros de hierro en sus tobillos, símbolo de esclavitud, se detenía, pero no la apuró ni reprendió. No había nada de malo en que descansara un poco. No se había quejado ni dicho palabra alguna desde que habían empezado a caminar, de seguro estaría agotadísima, y no era como si tuviera horas extra de descanso en su haber. Además, la veía elevar la vista al cielo y contemplar la inmensidad del universo en varias ocaciones a lo largo del recorrido, y si seguía haciendo las dos cosas a la vez, era probable que terminara tropezando, y eso sí que sería un problema, por el momento. Lo mejor era que se detuviera a descansar un poco si así lo requería, y que se detuviera a mirar las estrellas si así le apetecía.

No había problema con eso.

—¿Te gustan las estrellas, Lenalee?

La voz de su amo le hizo volver la vista a su horizonte, él se acercaba con una expresión seria y las manos en los bolsillos.

Asintió con la cabeza. Y eso pareció molestarle de alguna forma, porque hizo una mueca y luego se acuclilló hasta su altura. Por un momento, ella estuvo convencida de que iba a reprenderla.

—¿Por qué no me hablas?— en cambio, su voz sonó tan tranquila, tan pacífica, casi pidiéndole que sacara la voz.

—Uhm...— abrió la boca y luego la cerró, pensando exactamente qué era lo que debía decir— usted no me lo ha _ordenado_ , señor.

El calificativo le provocó un pinchazo en el estómago.

—¿Y por qué yo tendría que _ordenártelo_?— sabía la respuesta, pero de todos modos quería oírla de sus propios labios, de su propia voz.

—Eso es lo que me ha dicho la gente del barco: que debía hacer todo lo que mi amo quisiera, sin cuestionar. Y abstenerme de lo que no.

A Lavi seguía -aunque no debiera, se recordó- sorprendiéndole la forma en que hablaba. De corrido, sin abreviar palabras y con una formalidad propia para dirigirse a _su amo_.

Levantó una mano con lentitud y la miró como si fuera el espécimen más curioso sobre la faz de la tierra, como si hubiese algo tras su cortina de cabello que fuera realmente digno de ver. Estiró el brazo, con cuidado, que ella no fuese a espantarse cual criaturita silvestre tras un movimiento brusco.

Lenalee se le quedó viendo, incapaz de mirar a otro lado que no fuesen esas facciones joviales y serias a la vez, ese rostro que se forzaba por manifestarse estoico y escéptico. Y esos ojos verdes ocultos tras un parche y varios mechones de caótico cabello colorín.

—Bueno— comenzó él, alcanzándola con la punta de sus dedos y tocando su cabello ligeramente—, yo no voy a pedirte nada que tú no quieras hacer, ¿sabes?— y el contacto se hizo más concreto, y despejó su rostro de los mechones que caían sobre él, dejando ver unos brillantes ojos violáceos y unas espesas y largas pestañas—. No debes tenerme miedo.

Pero como si aquellas palabras fuesen algún tipo de señal, ella se tensó en su lugar, bajando el rostro de inmediato, ocultándose del suave escrutinio de sus ojos verdes.

¿Por qué sentía que le faltaba el aire?

Lavi gruñó en su lugar, acto seguido, y apretó el puño que le acariciaba la mejilla, alejándose de ella, retrayéndola.

—Al menos no por ahora— acabó por decir, más bajo y ronco. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda—, hasta entonces, haz lo que tú quieras.

Y se echó a andar en la dirección contraria, dejando a la niña ahí con un corazón palpitante y una sensación de desazón en el pecho. Vio su espalda alejarse de ella, y tuvo la necesidad de correr hacia él. Algo en su interior le decía que no lo dejara marchar.

.

* * *

 ***** Las suculentas o crasas son aquellas plantas en las que algún órgano o especialización se ha modificado para permitirles un mayor almacenamiento de avua que al resto de las plantas. Un ejemplo es el alóe vera o el ágave.

 **¡Uff! Este capítulo me ha costado mucho. La verdad, estaba buscando una excusa para publicarlo, porque en realidad no deberí hacerlo: debería estar estudiando. De hecho, lo tuve que hacer por partes; porque lo escribí en los ratos libres entre un tema y el otro.**

 **Espero que me digan si les gusta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _D. Gray-Man_ no me pertenece

* * *

Manifestación de voluntad*

.

Lenalee respiró profundo, botando el aire de sus pulmones en la exhalación correspondiente. Miró al chico frente a ella, a través de sus largas pestañas y le vio la espalda, ancha, que avanzaban con lentitud.

Volvió a exhalar.

Llevaba tres días sin sus noches caminando y él no había vuelto a abrir la boca, por lo que su viaje había transcurrido en absoluto silencio. La única forma que hallaba para no volverse loca era oyendo el sonido de su propia respiración y el de sus pasos sobre el terreno árido, porque Lavi, además de no querer hablar, parecía también no estar interesado en emitir sonido alguno. Como si su presencia fuese solo un espejismo. Tanto su respiración como su andar eran casi inexistentes, hasta el punto de sentir la necesidad de no perderlo de vista, por miedo a perderlo de verdad.

Lo miraba caminar, dando pasos largos y flojos. Lo miraba a través del aire distorsionado por la fogata, mientras él parecía no estar viendo a ningún lado en particular. Lo veía a pesar de la penumbra, empeñándose en mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de que los párpados le pesaran dos toneladas cada uno, y de que él hace mucho que los tenía cerrados, fingiendo que dormía. Porque, por alguna razón, Lenalee estaba convencida de que no lo hacía en realidad, que solo aparentaba hacerlo, y que se quedaba vigilando hasta que realmente ella no pudiera más y sus ojos se cerraran sin remedio. A la mañana siguiente, los abría de golpe, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haber podido aguantar, convencida de que si no lo vigilaba, él acabaría yéndose sin ella.

Sin embargo, no era así. Al despertar, él siempre estaba ahí, y ella estaba cubierta por la última de sus capas de ropa para que se protegiera del frío desértico.

Entonces, Lenalee no podía evitar preguntarse porqué lo hacía, porqué no se iba. O más bien, ¿por qué era ella la que no se iba? ¿Por qué no huía apenas tuviera la oportunidad? ¿Por qué se empeñaba por mantenerse a su lado?

La duda le provocaba dolo en el pecho y debía llevarse la mano al sitio por debajo de la capa que Lavi le había dejado para sostenerlo. Pero el olor de la prenda no hacía más que empeorarlo.

Antes del final del tercer día, llegaron a un pueblo más grande que de aquel de donde habían salido. Era más limpio, más bonito y parecía también más tranquilo. A Lenalee se le hacía difícil no detenerse cada tres pasos a ver todas las cosas que había en los escaparates de las tiendas, o lo que tenían los vendedores ambulantes sobre sus alfombras extendidas en el suelo; pero si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de extraviarse en las calles y perder a Lavi entre la multitud. Y se negaba rotundamente a que eso pasara.

Corrió tras él, quien no se había detenido en ningún lugar ni volteado la vista en ningún instante desde que entraron al pueblo, caminando en línea recta y con las manos en los bolsillos, como si nada le interesara lo suficiente.

Iba tan pendiente de él, que le sorprendió enormemente no haber advertido que se detuvo, chocando levemente contra su espalda y retrocediendo unos pasos en el acto. El pelirrojo s giró a verla desde su altura, con una expresión tan carente de interés, que le heló la sangre. ¿Cómo. Hacía él para tener ese tipo de expresiones todo el tiempo? Ella le devolvió la mirada, expectante a que algo sucediera.

Sin girarse, el mayor miró lo que había a su costado; un posada de aspecto humilde, pero que Lenalee no dudó que lo interesante estaba en el interior, a juzgar por la forma en que el pelirrojo observaba la fachada. Del mismo modo, tampoco se sorprendió cuando éste decidió ingresar el lugar, con las manos aun en los bolsillos, pero con una pequeña mueca en el rostro.

Si bien Lenalee esperaba que dentro del local, las cosas fueran distintas a cómo se veían en el exterior, lo cierto era que, definitivamente, lo que se encontró superó tremendamente sus expectativas. Era como un sueño. Aquel lugar perfectamente pudo haber sido un palacio perteneciente a un Rey o algo parecido. No que ella hubiese tenido la oportunidad de estar en uno y fundar su impresión en un hecho empírico y válido, pero tampoco era necesario para reconocer todo el lujo que colgaba de las paredes de aquella posada.

—¡Cielos! Miren quién ha aparecido— la melodiosa voz de una mujer hizo eco entre las lujosas paredes de esa amplia habitación, y de detrás de una cortina, apareció lo que a Lenalee se le antojó como la criatura más bella que había visto jamás, sonrojándose en el proceso—. Si es Lavi...

—Sí, tenía tiempo sin venir— respondió con una mueca y un tono desenfadado.

—De seguro estás hambriento estás hambriento— observó ella, sonriente—. ¡Mahoja! Adivina quién ha venido de visita y muere de hambre— anunció a sus espaldas, esperando a que alguien más apareciera por el mismo lugar que ella lo hizo. Luego, casi por casualidad, advirtió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, poniendo sus ojos oscuros en la niña que estaba de pie en medio de la sala, mirándola como si no creyera que fuera real—. ¿Quién es esta señorita de aquí? ¿Viene contigo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, señorita?

Ambas se giraron a verlo asentir y hacer un gesto con la mano, instándola a seguir.

—Vamos, esta linda dama te ha preguntando tu nombre— le habló él con voz jovial.

Ya llevaba tantos días sin oírle decir una palabra, que Lenalee casi se había olvidado de cómo sonaba su voz.

—Soy Lenalee— respondió ella entonces, obediente.

Por algún trapo motivo, eso pareció provocar una reacción en la mujer, porque luego de oír su nombre, se detuvo a mirarla un poco más, para luego alzar la vista hacia su invitado adolescente con los labios entreabiertos.

Sin embargo, antes de que se pudiera producir un intercambio de palabras entre ellos, alguien más atravesó la cortina por la que dos minutos ates había entrado la que parecía ser la dueña del lugar. La niña pegó un respingo ante su presencia, levemente intimidada por la envergadura de la persona que acababa de aparecer, porque, siendo francos, aquel era el sujeto más grande que ella hubiera visto jamás.

—No me digas que son sos clientes que... ¡Lavi!— se interrumpió en su propio comentario al ver al joven aun de pie en medio del salón. Se apresuró a él y lo rodeó con los brazos hasta elevarlo del suelo. Lavi gimió por la falta de aire.

—Mahoja, querida, no le abraces tan fuerte, que debe estar agotado— rio la mujer, y Lenalee no pasó por alto el hecho de que se refiriera a _él_ como _querida_. Tuvo que echarle otro vistazo para que algunas cosas le calzaran—. ¿Puedes ir y ver que les preparen algo de comer y una habitación? Yo me encargaré de esta señorita de aquí— dijo, mientras le ofrecía su mano a la chica con una sonrisa maternal.

Lenalee se vio incapaz de negarse.

—Gracias, Anita— comentó el único hombre en la habitación con ese tono desenfadado, casi gracioso que tenía, justo antes de marcharse tras Mahoja.

Cuando solo quedaron ellas dos en la habitación, el tiempo para Lenalee pareció pasar a un ritmo distinto. En un un segundo estaba mirando a su hermosa mujer, y al siguiente, estaba metida dentro de una gran bañera de agua caliente, cubierta de espuma y exquisitas fragancias. Casi ni percibió el momento en que fue despojada de su viejo vestido y se estremeció de pies a cabeza al entraren contacto con el agua caliente.

Anita, quien se había puesto un atuendo más sencillo, seguía viéndose tan hermosa como al principio, en opinión de la chica, se arrodilló a un lado de la bañera para pasar por los brazos y rostro de Lenalee, una esponja con la que fue quitando todos los rastros de suciedad que aun quedaran sobre su piel, y luego tomó su cabello para ayudarla a lavárselo.

Una vez fuera, Anita la secó con una toalla suave y tibia, le dio una túnica nueva para que se vistiera y curó los rasguños que tenía allá y acá por todo su menudo cuerpo.

La niña se mantuvo en silencio, permitiendo que la mayor hiciera y deshiciera con ella lo que se le antojara. No era como si pudiera quejarse. Tampoco a como si _quisiera_ quejarse. Las manos de la mujer la tocaban con tanta suavidad, que a Lenalee le dio la impresión de ser papel de lija bajo sus dedos. Le dio un vuelco el corazón sentirse tan bien tratada por alguien, y Anita no se veía como alguien que actuara con dobles intenciones. Se sentía feliz.

—Tienes el cabello tan bonito, Lenalee— le oyó decir a sus espaldas, mientras le peinaba el cabello con un peine de plata—, de seguro debe llamar mucho la atención.

—A mi hermano le gustaba mucho mi pelo— Anita alcanzó a oírla murmurar.

Claro, recordaba los comentario de su hermano mayor sobe lo linda que era ella, sus ojos, su sonrisa y su pelo negro, así que se lo dejó crecer para hacerlo feliz.

Recordaba cuánto le avergonzaba oír las palabras bonitas que Kumoi tenía para decirle... pensar que ahora solo el recuerdo de ellas era lo que tenía.

Porque aquello había sido hace mucho tiempo, antes de que la aldea donde vivían fuera destruida por los bandidos y ella fuera separada cruelmente de su única familia para ser vendida a Lvellie.

Sintió un escalofrío de solo pensar en ello.

—Estoy segura de que él estará contento de ver cómo lo tienes ahora— volvió a decir Anita con un tono gentil, luego de un segundo y medio de silencio.

Lenalee permaneció en silencio, mientras la mujer dejaba de desenredar las largas hebras de cabello negro y las amarra en dos Colli tras a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Listo. Anda, mira lo hermosa que estás— exclamó la mujer, bajito, acercándole un espejo—. Apuesto a que Lavi quedará sorprendido.

Ella, quien se veía en ese instante al espejo que le había ofrecido la mayor, bajó el rostro, apenada por su comentario, e incapaz de creer que algo así fuera posible. El cambio en su semblante no pasó desapercibido para Anita, quien se sentó frente a ella con todas las intenciones de entablar con ella una _charla de chicas_.

—¿Qué sucede, no te gusta?

—No, no, no es eso— se apresuró a aclarar la chica—. Es solo que... no estoy segura de lo que él piensa— murmuró—. No me habla, tampoco me mira. Es como si le molestara mi presencia— concluyó—, y de ser así, temo que quiera deshacerse de mí.

Anita la vio fruncir el gesto y cerrar sus puños en torno a la caída de su túnica en un arranque de frustración. Sin embargo, lejos de preocuparse por eso, lo que hizo fue sonreír de la forma más gentil y enternecida que pudo sin echarse a llorar.

—Oh, Lenalee, ¿no crees que si Lavi— puntualizó, sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería ella con _él_ — quisiera deshacerse de ti, no lo habría hecho ya? Más aun, ¿para qué te hubiera traído consigo, en primer lugar? Lavi nunca ha sido del tipo de hombres que va a meterse a lugares como _ése_ solo a _vitrinear_. Si así lo hizo, y además para sacarte de ahí, debió haber sido por algo, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y por qué razón él habría querido _tenerme_?— preguntó entonces, alzando el rostro—, ¿qué podría tener yo que le diera un motivo?

—Eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar tú, querida— sonrió—, ¿pero te digo un secreto? Si te sientes lejana a él, deberías intentar acercarte con más confianza, ¿por qué no pruebas hablar con él? ¡Es más! Podrías decirle— y se acercó a ella para cuchichear le algo a su oído, como si fuera algo que nadie más pudiera oír, como si no fueran únicamente ellas en la habitación—. ¿Qué opinas? Te garantizo que no hay hombre sobre la tierra que se resista a que una chica tan linda como tú le diga eso.

—Us... ¿usted cree que eso está bien?

—¡Absolutamente! Ya verás: Lavi estará contento.

Y eso fue lo último que dijo. Lenalee se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en lo que le había dicho Anita. Quizás lo que decía fuera cierto, pero para ella era muy fácil, con lo hermosa que era, sería imposible pensar que a alguien pudiera disgustarle su cercanía. Pero Lenalee era diametralmente distinta, toda escuálida y sin gracia. Además, no solo estaba el hecho de que carecía totalmente de atractivo físico, sino que, más importante aun; ella era su _esclava_. Suspiró, haciendo sonar levemente los aros de metal en sus tobillos.

El que su amo no fuera un hombre cruel e inhumano como lo había sido Lvellie no significaba que pudiera tomarse ese tipo de atribuciones con él.

Pero por otro lado, Anita le había asegurado que si hacía eso, Lavi estaría contento. Y la conversación que mantuvo con él durante su primera noche en el desierto volvió a sus recuerdos. Él le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera, justo después de mostrarse tan amable con ella, de una forma genuina y desinteresada, que le hacía desear creer que era por ella.

Se sorprendió a sí misma con su mano en el pecho, conteniendo el latido de su corazón desbocado al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de ella esa noche, lo perfectamente bien que pudo verse reflejada en sus ojos verdes, y lo tremendamente transparente que se veía él en ese instante.

También, tenía muy presente que ese momento que ahora ella recordaba como mágico, se había roto precisamente por su culpa. Por su temor a mostrar el rostro. Por su reticencia a abrirse con él.

Tal vez Anita tuviese razón, después de todo, pensó Lenalee. Y, de cualquier forma, él le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera, ¿no? No perdía nada con intentarlo, y si todo fallaba, al menos podía quedarse con el gusto de haberlo hecho al menos una vez.

Sonrió para sí misma, sonrojándose levemente. La dueña del burdel no perdió detalle de eso, y sonrió a su vez, satisfecha.

—¿Qué ocurre con esa sonrisa, Lenalee?—preguntó curiosa y pícara la bella mujer, sabiendo exactamente que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la chica— ¿has pensado en algo bueno?

—Sí, puede que así sea.

Lenalee hubiese querido quedarse con ella toda la noche riendo, charlando y que le pasara la manos por el pelo como si en lugar de acabar de conocerle, llevasen toda a vida haciendo lo mismo. Ella pensó, por una fugaz fracción de segundo, que era como tener a su hermano de vuelta, y aunque lo descartó de inmediato -porque _nadie_ podría compararse con Kumoi-, sí reconocía que compartir con Anita era divertido y agradable. Sin embargo, ésta le indicó que debían reunirse con los demás para que comiera algo, y solo entonces Lenalee recordó que, en realidad, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Al salir de la habitación, los aromas inundaron sus sentido, volviéndolos casi tangibles, y ella s preguntó como era que había podido olvidar el hecho de que llevaban comiendo carne seca y un puñado de semillas por el último par de días. Y de pronto, como iluminación divina, cayó. L cuenta de que Lavi había estado compartiendo esas semillas - _sus_ semillas- con ella, a pesar de que era lo único que tenía. Aun más, con horror, recordaba no haberlo visto comer la noche anterior, dándole la espalda mientras se encostaba al otro lado de la fogata.

Si bien, en ese momento a ella se le había contraído el estómago pensando que era tal su desprecio por ella, que prefería no verla bajo ninguna circunstancia, ahora sentía el retorcijón de la culpa al advertir la verdad.

Los aromas que se entremezclaban entre ellos, haciéndole rugir el estómago se hicieron más fuertes a medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, y Anita, doblando en una esquina, atravesó una cortina vaporosa hacia el interior de una habitación. Un murmullo conocido llegó a sus oídos y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza _ipso facto*._

—¿Cómo está la comida, Lavi?— preguntó Anita con voz melodiosa.

—¡Estupenda, como siempre!— respondió él, jovial, y Lenalee, al oírlo, no supo interpretar la emoción que la invadió al pensar en lo poco que era como ella— ¿tienes idea de hace cuánto que no pruebo comida decente?

—Entonces come todo lo que quieras— concluyó ella—. ¿Lenalee?— se giró hacia la niña, quien se asomaba parcialmente por la cortina—, tú también tienes hambre, ¿no es verdad? ¿Por qué no vienes para que puedas comer algo?

Lavi, quien en ese momento tenía la vista fija en la dueña del burdel, agradeció haber estado sentado para cuando Lenalee entró por completo en la habitación. ¡Era casi irreconocible! Pero por supuesto, él no podría confundir esos ojos con los de nadie más en el mundo.

La chica avanzó hasta llegar a la altura de Anita, parándose derecha y con un leve rubor sobre las mejillas al sentirse el centro de atención sentía la mirada de su amo sobre ella, y eso, de varias formas, la perturbaba. Pero ninguna de esas sensaciones se comparaba a lo que sintió al verlo ponerse de pie y avanzar hasta ella con lo que a ella le parecía el amago de una sonrisa, la que efectivamente, se convirtió en una propiamente dicho, luego de inclinarse un poco y mirarla largamente. Lenalee pesó que era capaz de oír los latidos de su corazón golpeándole en los oídos.

—Pero miren nada más— comenzó él con tono suave—; debajo de tanto polvo y lágrimas,, había una bella señorita.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera en el exterior. O quizás era porque el ritmo sincopado que había adoptado el latido de su corazón, parecía ser más una vibración que otra cosa, y la verdad en que se agolpaban los pensamientos y recuerdos, uno tras otro en su cerebro, la mareaban.

Miró su expresión tranquila en su rostro juvenil, oculto tras su pelo rojo, y se preguntó que expresión pondría si hiciera lo que Anita le sugirió. La duda le picó la garganta.

Lenalee quería agradecerle por todo; por sacarla del yugo de Lvellie, y darle la oportunidad de vivir otra vida, agradecerle por permitirle caminar junto a él; agradecerle por mirarla de esa forma, como si realmente fuera alguien digno de mirar, como no lo había hecho nadie en mucho tiempo; por pronunciar su nombre tan suavemente, por utilizarlo, inclusive. Quería agradecerle por llevarla a ese sitio, por presentarle a Anita y por hacerla recordar a su hermano. Cosas que quizás no tan tan importantes, pero que para ella habían significado el mundo.

—Gracias, Lavi— y sonrió, genuina, sincera, agradecida.

Él se irguió de inmediato, viéndose obligado a tomar distancia producto el vuelco que dio su corazón -¿tenía uno siquiera?- con es solo gesto de la niña. No pudo decir a ciencia cierta si ese acto reflejo se debió a la sonrisa de Lenalee, que la hacía ver _reluciente_ , casi mágica, o el hecho de oír su nombre - _su propio nombre_ \- salir de sus labios rosáceos. De su voz.

Sintió su piel arder, y quizás de forma demasiado brusca para su propio gusto, se llevó la mano a la boca en un vano intento por cubrir el rubor que e instaló en su rostro, esperando de todo corazón que el cabello pudiese taparle el cuello lo suficiente como para discípulas la forma en que éste se le incendió.

—Oh, demonios— maldijo, volteándose de medio lado para ocultarse de la vista de las dos damas allí presente, su voz se oyó amortiguada por la mano sobre su boca—. Tienes suerte de que esté en deuda contigo, Anita. De otro modo, podrías estar segura de que te haría pagar por esto.

La aludida dejó escapar una carcajada co es voz sensual y graciosa por partes iguales, de mujer bella y madura.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?— le retó, pícara—, yo, más bien, diría que acabas de volver tu deuda conmigo, imprescriptible*.

Lavi tuvo que mirarla después de eso, aun con las orejas quemándole las sienes y con las mejillas solo levemente enrojecidas. Luego miró nuevamente en dirección a Lenalee para, acto seguido, tener que retirar la vista.

 _Mierda_.

Maldijo por lo bajo a la bella -y astuta, endemoniadamente astuta- arpía, que en es momento instaba a Lenalee a sentarse con ella a comer, y se vio en la obligación de reconocer, a pesar de sí mismo, que quizás -y solo quizás- ella tuviera razón.

.

* * *

*La _voluntad_ , para que produzca efectos, por regla general, debe ser _manifestada._

 _* Ipso facto_ es una locución latina que quiere decir "por este solo hecho"

* La _prescripción_ es un modo de adquirir las cosas ajenas o de extinguir la obligaciones y derechos ajenos, por haberse poseído las cosas o no haberse ejercido dichas acciones y derechos durante cierto tiempo, y concurriendo los demás requisitos legales. por regla general, todas las deudas son prescriptibles, por que no es natural que una persona esté eternamente endeudada con su acreedor; es una forma de certeza y seguridad jurídica.

 **¡Uff! Ha pasado casi el año entero, pero mi vida solo se ha centrado en el examen de grado, ¡ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de pensar en cómo continuar algún capítulo! De hecho, estaba pensando en actualizar de otro fandom, pero alguien me pidió que actualizara este, así que lo hice. Espero que le guste.**

 **Díganme qué les parece.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _D. Gray- man_ no me pertenece.

Tampoco me pertenece _Lluvia de estrellas_ , que es el cuento al que se hace referencia en este capítulo.

* * *

Capacidad

.

Para Lenalee, permanecer en casa de Anita era lo más cerca que había estado de lo que ella recordaba como la vida cuando estaba con su hermano, solo que un poco diferente.

Con Komui, recordaba ella con mucha nostalgia, tan ellos dos solos contra las adversidades del mundo; pasaba hambre y frío con frecuencia, pero al final del día, saber que contaban el uno con el otro era suficiente para ser felices, aún con lo básico.

Con la señorita Anita, todo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. No pasaba ni hambre ni frío y vestía ropajes casi tan bonitos como las de su anfitriona, que ni en sus sueños más locos y osados se habría imaginado. Todos eran amables con ella y la trataban como si fuese una verdadera señorita de bien.

Se sentía como una princesa luego de haber pasado tantas penurias. Era como esa historia que su hermano Komui le contaba antes de dormir hace ya tanto tiempo atrás, que trataba de una pobre huérfana cuya única posesión era el vestido que llevaba puesto y un mendrugo de pan duro que un alma dadivosa le dio, y que con eso, se marchó del lugar donde vivía cuando ya no pudo pagar por él. A medida que la historia avanzaba, la niña se iba desprendiendo una a una de las pocas cosas que tenía para dárselas a otras personas que las necesitaran, como su trozo de pan a un hombre hambriento a la orilla del camino, o sus zapatos a una campesina descalza bajo el sol abrasador o a una niña desnuda en una noche fría su propio vestido. Y solo se detuvo cuando se vio a sí misma totalmente desnuda y hambrienta en medio del bosque.

Lenalee solía preguntarle a su hermano mayor, ya arropada en su cama, por qué la niña de la historia seguía regalando sus cosas, sabiendo que se quedaría sin nada.

— _Si yo tuviera mucha, mucha hambre y tú tuvieras el único pedazo de pan qué hay, ¿qué harías con él?_

— _Te lo daría para que comieras._

— _Es lo mismo en este caso._

— _Pero tú eres mi hermano. Si tú sufrieras, yo también lo haría._

— _Bueno, para esta niña, que no tenía nada ni a nadie y sabía lo que era sentir hambre y frío, era como si todos fueran su familia, ¿sabes? Así que quería evitar que las otras personas pasaran lo mismo que ella._

— _¡Pero ahora ella tendrá más hambre y frío que antes!_

— _Oh, es que la historia no acaba ahí, Lenalee, porque esta niña llegó a una fuente de aguas claras, desde donde podía ver el cielo estrellado y la luz de la luna la iluminó por completo..._

— _¿Y qué pasó?_

— _De pronto, las estrellas empezaron a caer en torno a ella en forma de monedas de oro, ¡tantas que eran imposibles de contar! Y la luna la vistió con el vestido blanco más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás, con el cual recogió tantas monedas como pudo._ *

Lenalee jamás se cansaba de ese cuento; se había convertido en su bandera de lucha aun cuando su mundo se derrumbó y fue separada de su hermano, y cuando llegó a manos de Lvellie, y durante los dos años enteros qué pasó con él en calidad de mercancía.

Ahora mismo, Lenalee se sentía como la heroína de su cuento para dormir. Se sentía recompensada por tanto sufrimiento que se había visto obligada a soportar. Ahora ella tenía una cama suave en que dormir y un baño caliente en el que asearse cuantas veces quisiera. Se sentía segura y a gusto. Estaba feliz.

Lavi podía apreciar el cambio; en pocos días, la temerosa y escuálida chica que había recogido en el mercado se había transformado en una alegre y vivaz señorita. Venir donde Anita había sido una buena decisión después de todo, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado, desde su lugar en el salón, donde veía a Lenalee y Anita dar vueltas y vueltas, tomadas de las manos, mientras él bebía el contenido de su copa.

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse ahí para siempre; tenía que seguir, y el hecho de que Lenalee pareciera tan a gusto en ese lugar parecía ser un inconveniente a su propósito.

La amargura, que luchó por retener en su interior, salió a flote a través de una mueca: el último trago le había sabido mal.*

Cuando sacó a Lenalee de se sucio mercado de esclavos se había propuesto llevársela con él a toda costa, hasta llegar a su destino al otro lado del mar. Pero verla tan feliz en ese entorno que no era el suyo le hacia dudar sobre si quizás no sería mejor dejarla allí con toda esa gente buena que cuidaría de ella y la haría feliz.

Su resolución flaqueaba con pesadez en ese instante, en que ella bailaba sin importarle no seguir la música de fondo o quién le estuviera mirando, porque sabía que cosas como ésas solo las hacía quien estaba pleno en su vida. Y él muy probablemente le quitaría todo eso si se la llevaba.

Quizás se estaba haciendo caldo de cabeza innecesariamente. Tal vez ni siquiera tenía porqué estar pensando en eso, cuando ella debería seguirlo sin chistar a donde sea que le diera la soberana gana. Pero algo de todo eso le hacía sentir fatal, porque llevársela a la fuerza era como estarla secuestrando. Eso no lo hacía mejor que Lvellie.

(Y se negó rotundamente a pensar en el hecho de que ella no quisiera acompañarlo por voluntad propia).

Bufó con molestia, dejando su copa aun medio llena a un lado; hace rato que el contenido había dejado de parecerle agradable y sus efectos ya se estaban sintiendo en su cuerpo: hacía _siglos_ que no bebía una gota de alcohol y la falta de costumbre le estaba jugando en contra.

Además, el abuelo no le tenía permitido beber. Decía que le nublaba el _apenas_ buen juicio que tenía en esa cabeza colorina colmada de idioteces ( _sic*_ ).

—Hah— el aire escapó de sus pulmones en forma de una risita apenas perceptible, y haciendo un mohín, nuevamente tomó su copa y terminó de bebérsela de un solo sorbo.

Por el abuelo.

No tardó en arrepentirse de ello, sin embargo, cuando llegó el tiempo de irse a dormir y apenas podía ponerse en pie.

Pero si hubiese sido solo por eso, no habría estado tan mal, y lo supo en el segundo en que vio a Lenalee por el pasillo hacia quién-sabe-dónde a unos metros de él. Su largo cabello se mecía con cada paso y brillaba de una forma que no creyó posible el día en que la vio por primera vez, dándole un aire etéreo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en no quedarse le mirando más tiempo del que lo separaba de un acosados, como si no se convenciera de que esa aparición sublime fuese la misma que aquella a la que sacó de una subasta de esclavos hace apenas unas semanas.

Supo que era una mala idea acercarse a ella en ese momento, no solo porque el alcohol efectivamente había hecho algo con su buen juicio -y se maldijo a sí mismo por no hacerle caso al viejo, una vez más-, sino que por la forma casi automática en que frunció el ceño n cuanto la avistó, como si ella por sí sola causara una reacción adversa en su estado de ánimo.

Pero saberlo no le detuvo. Se acercó a ella y la alcanzó a medio andar. La azabache se detuvo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro -extrañamente- sin sobresaltarse por ello, como si no temiera por nada en lo absoluto de lo que pudiese haber en esa casa.

Pensar en eso le irritó.

—¿Aún no te has ido a dormir, Lavi?— le preguntó ella, sonriéndole.

Él tuvo que hacer como que la mención de su nombre no le provocaba nada, a pesar de llevar unos cuantos días usándolo, le seguía causando la sensación de que corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

—Ya iba pasa allá— respondió, más para concentrarse que para satisfacer su duda—. Tengo que hablar algo contigo primero.

La sonrisa de Lenalee se borró en cuanto percibió la tensión que Lavi cargaba consigo y asintió, obediente.

Lavi se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar los deseos de gruñir que tuvo entonces.

—Pronto tendremos que irnos de aquí— le dijo a rajatabla y sin expresión. Se quedó un segundo más para ver su reacción antes de continuar.

—¿Cuándo?

—Un par de días, como mucho.

Entonces la chica que hasta hace solo un segundo le estaba mirando hacia arriba, bajó el rostro, permitiendo que sus mechones negros como el carbón le cubrieran los ojos.

—Como tú digas.

Y eso fue todo.

Lavi enchuecó su postura, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, adoptando un aire intimidante que para Lenalee no pasó desapercibido.

—Hah— bufó con algo que ella identificó como molestia y se estremeció por la sensación de ya haber pasado por esto antes—, con que es así.

Lenalee se paralizó en su sitio cuando sintió el aroma que despedía Lavi en sus manos cuando las estiró hacia ella para alcanzar uno de sus mechones de cabello. Abrió grandes los ojos violetas al atar cabos; había estado bebiendo, ¿se le había pasado la mano? Jadeó cuando el mechón se deslizó entre sus dedos y volvió a su lugar.

—¿Sabes? Quédate— soltó serio de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—O mejor aun; ¡piérdete; vuelve con Lvellie, esclava!

La chica se puso pálida ante sus palabras y comenzó a jadear con pesadez por la boca, lo que explicaría su confusión por la poca oxigenación que estaba llegando a su cerebro.

—¿Cómo? Pero yo...

—¿Tú? ¿Vas a decir _algo_ al respecto?— la desafió, altanero y enfurecido.

Los oídos comenzaron a pitarle con fuerza, al tiempo que se empapaba de sudor frío, por lo que apenas pudo percibir cuando otros pasos se aproximaban a ellos por el pasillo, se seguro advertidos por el último grito que había lanzado Lavi.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¡Lavi!— la voz de Anita apenas sí llegó a sus oídos y miró en su dirección levemente, soltando otro jadeo.

—Sí, eso mismo pensé yo— volvió a escupir el pelirrojo, ignorando el reclamo de la mujer—. No necesito que una esclava sin voluntad me siga por el desierto, ¿sabes? Por mí...

—¡Lavi!— la exclamación de Mahoja y el casi inmediato golpe que ésta le propinó en el rostro l interrumpieron. Sin embargo, no le dijo nada más.

El resto mantuvo completo silencio, casi conteniendo el aliento, como si algo se hubiese roto con un estruendoso sondo que los paralizó en el acto. Lavi, desde su lugar, y con la mano entera sobre su quijada, miró a la chica que se escondía tras su largo cabello con los ojos humedecidos y la mirada perdida, silente

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¡Lavi!— le reprendió nuevamente Mahoja para que se detuviera, pero fue ignorada.

Y con eso se fue, dejando tras él a tres mujeres y unos cuantos sirvientes, paralizados ante la escena tan contundente como descarnada de la que habían presenciado solo la mitad. Solo entonces, cuando el joven desapareció completamente de su vista, Lenalee se desplomó de rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse un instante más en pie, y largó un sollozo agudo como si hasta el momento hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración.

Anita se agachó a su altura para contenerla, y desde allí hizo señas al resto de los presentes para que se marcharan a hacer cada uno lo suyo.

—Chōji, por favor, llévala a mi habitación. Yo ya voy para allá— le pidió a uno de los sirvientes más jóvenes, un chico pecoso con semblante amigable.

—De inmediato, señorita— acudió a él, arrodillándose a su lado y tomando a la chica con la máxima delicadeza que un sujeto tosco como él podría emplear.

—Gracias. Mahoja, acompáñame por favor.

—Señora, no estará pensando en...— la aludida solo asintió y eso fue suficiente para hacerla callar y, solícita, la siguió por el pasillo en dirección a donde Lavi se había perdido de vista.

Ambas continuaron en silencio, incapaces de decir nada. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado allí? Lavi era un chico impulsivo e impetuoso, pero jamás hiriente, además, solía ser excesivamente bueno y encantador con las mujeres -un mal hábito que su abuelo le corrigió hasta el último de sus días-, por lo que el que hubiese gritado así y dicho palabras tan crueles a la pobre niña, a Anita le parecía demasiado extraño.

Algo no andaba bien ahí. E iba a averiguar qué era.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Lavi estaba que se subía por las paredes. Estaba furioso, ¡y eso era poco decir! Era como si tuviera una bestia escupe fuego en su interior y que estaba luchando por salir.

 _¡Ogh!, maldición, maldición_. Eso había sido un completo desastre. Todo, ¡todo había salido fatal! Pero no se arrepentía de nada, ¿o tal vez sí? ¡No, que un mal rayo lo partiera si así fuera! Quizás no había sido el modo más adecuado de tratarla, eso no lo iba a negar, pero tampoco podía esperarse que reaccionara de otra forma, simplemente había reventado.

La imagen del rostro húmedo y dolido de Lenalee, con la mirada perdida y vacía, le provocaron ganas de vomitar. Era casi como la primera vez que la vio, pero mucho peor, porque aquella vez ella no tenía nada, ahora, él le había dado la ilusión de que lo tenía, justo antes de arrebatárselo todo de la forma más baja y cruel que pudo: se lo arrugó todo en la cara y lo lanzó lejos.

Se sentía... no. _Era_ un miserable. Era lo peor.

¡Y, mierda, que le dolía la maldita mandíbula!

Con ese último pensamiento, fue como si sus energías se hubiesen drenado súbitamente, perdiendo toda la fuerza en las piernas y debiendo dejarse caer sobre un conjunto de almohadas dispuestas en un rincón, rendido.

Casi inmediatamente, Anita apareció en su habitación sin mediar permiso, con un aire solemne que no le dio espacio para replicar. Mahoja quiso entrar con ella, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo con un solo gesto por parte de su señora, y con un solo asentimiento, se quedó fuera.

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo muy seriamente, con el mentón en alto.

El pelirrojo asintió.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué fue lo qué pasó allá?— le exigió con la voz rota, y él no pudo evitar convencerse d que era una bruja manipuladora.

No supo cómo responderle. No pudo hacerlo inmediatamente. Se tomó todo su tiempo para respirar y poner en orden sus ideas.

Era una muy buena pregunta.

—Lavi, por favor— la mujer se arrodilló a su lado, suavizando su tono de voz, suplicante.

Él la miró con la expresión descompuesta, con su ojo parchado oculto tras su mata de pelo rojo. Acabó por bajar el mentón, derrotado, y exponer el contenido de su corazón.

Anita lo escuchó con atención y paciencia, e incluso, cuando éste se apoyó contra su hombro, la le acarició la mejilla, contenedora.

Salió al cabo de un rato, cuando el joven estuvo ya dormido sobre su cama y ella lo hubo atrapado con una frazada antes de irse. Lucía cansado, tenía el pelo rojo desparramado sobre la almohada y el rostro hinchado. No pudo no sentir pena por él, aunque siguiera molesta. ¡Mira que ir y decirle todo eso a una niña! Bufó. Tenía que recordar volver sobre ese tema antes de que se fuera, pero por el momento ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Aun era un niño, después de todo, aunque se hubiese metido en el mundo de los adultos demasiado pronto.

Suspiró. Afuera, Mahoja la esperaba ansiosa de saber cómo había ido su charla con el pequeño gusano, pero nuevamente, con un solo gesto, le dio a entender que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, no se tomó más tiempo en eso, debía darse prisa; todavía tenía a otro niño que consolar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lavi había reafirmado su intención de partir y Anita lo persuadió de quedarse una última noche para descansar, dormir y reunir provisiones, para que saliera temprano en la mañana. Sin embargo, nada había dicho sobre Lenalee, y cuando ella se lo preguntó, éste solo había esbozado una mueca antes de retirarse en silencio.

No se habían cruzado en todo el día, tampoco durante la noche, como si se evitasen mutuamente, por más que fuera pura casualidad. Él había estado ocupado con los preparativos y estaba guardando la secreta esperanza de encontrársela doblando una esquina solo para verle la cara antes de marcharse, e inmediatamente se arrepentía de ello.

En todo el día, a Lenalee nadie le había visto ni la nariz, aunque supieran perfectamente que estaba escondida entre los almohadones de su habitación.

Suspiró de nuevo con resignación. Honestamente, ¿qué quería? Le había tratado de lo peor, ¿y quería que ella, al menos, fuera a despedirse? Hah. Sintió ganas de reírse de su propia estupidez. Sin embargo, calló. No estaba de ánimo para eso; se sentía fatal.

—¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?— le preguntó Anita, de pie frente a la puerta del burdel donde llegaron casi dos semanas atrás.

—Sí, muchas gracias por todo— dijo él, con voz suave, una sonrisa floja y ojos caídos—. Uhm...

Lavi envió un último vistazo al interior del inmueble, quizás asegurándose de ver aparecer una cabecita arrinconada en el umbral, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para la dueña. Anita sonrió de forma casi maternal, como si estuviera viendo a un hijo porfiado que hace un melodrama por una pequeñez. Aunque debía admitir que no era tan así tampoco.

—¿Ella no...?— la voz de Lavi se extinguió, rota. La mujer negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa apenada—. Bien— y tras un último vistazo de refilón, se echó el saco al hombro—, entonces me retiro. Muchas gracias por todo, señora Anita. Y lamento... lo de los últimos días.

Ella inhaló y exhaló con un sonidito. Lavi le miraba de frente, con el pelo desordenado, una capa nueva y una compresa en la línea de la mandíbula. Lucía derrotado, como un guerrero que lo había perdido todo. Y sentía que no podía dejarlo ir así como así, pero su decision ya estaba tomada y no iba a cambiar de parecer solo porque ella se lo pidiera.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo— comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé— y ella entendió el mensaje.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? No hagas nada imprudente— él asintió—. Y si ves a mi querido Cross por ahí, dile que pase por aquí unos días.

El chico volvió a asentir y se dio la vuelta para alejarse del burdel y luego del pueblo. Sí, haría el resto del viaje solo, pero si ella iba a permanecer allí, no habría mayores problemas: ahí estaría segura y feliz y sabría dónde encontrarla.

Dejó escapar el aire. _Soy un grandísimo idiota_. Recordó las palabras de su abuelo, que solí regáñalo por no ser capaz de asegurar un negocio; no importaba nada _tener_ la información si no se podía hacer nada con ella. Y habría tenido razón, como siempre.

—¡Lavi! — la vocecita que oyó a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse en seco. Sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecía. _A ella_. Pero se vio incapaz de voltear, temiendo en el interior que se tratara de una jugarreta de su subconsciente—. ¡Lavi!— la oyó de nuevo y esta vez sí tuvo que girar.

Con lentitud, se vio la vuelta sobre su propio eje y abrió grandes sus ojos verdes cuando la vio correr hacia él. Despegó un poco los labios para decir algo, pero únicamente el aire logró salir cuando Lenalee lo alcanzó y se abalanzó sobre él. Lavi la recibió casi por reflejo, y cuando tuvo conciencia de que de verdad era ella, espabiló y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

—Lenalee, tú...

—Yo _sí_ tengo voluntad— le aseguró ella, interrumpiéndolo.

Estaba seria. Una expresión determinada que en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría causado más gracia que verdadero asombro. Y solo entonces la vio realmente: tenía el pelo recogido y llevaba una capa sobre la ropa. _Su_ capa.

—Te dije que...

— _Que hiciera lo que quiera_ — volvió a interrumpirlo e importándole más bien poco que pudiese ser una falta de respeto—, y eso hago. _Quiero_ ir contigo.

Se produjo un silencio en el que Lavi se dedicó a boquear, cual pez fuera del agua, y la chica sonrió con satisfacción. Esa fue la resolución que tomó cuando no tuvo más lágrimas que llorar y solo era un lamentable bulto de sábanas y mechones de pelo desordenado, y luego de hablar con la señorita Anita, pudo entender qué fue lo que el joven quería lograr cuando le dijo todo eso.

Le costó mucho trabajo y muchas otras lágrimas, pero eso fue lo que decidió.

—Iré contigo a donde tú vayas— repitió, ceñuda.

Entonces Lavi sonrió:

—Bien.

.

* * *

*Sic es "según impreso consta". Se usa para decir por un medio escrito que algo es textual las palabras de alguien. Como Lavi y Bookman son gente de libros, me pareció adecuado.

*Como ya mencioné arriba, el cuento para dormir al que Lenalee hace referencia, es Lluvia de estrellas, que, si no me equivoco, es de los hermanos Grimm. Es de mis cuentos favoritos de todos los tiempos.

*Se dice que para que haya voluntad, debe haber capacidad de la persona que la emite, a tal punto que, si la persona no tiene capacidad, su declaración de voluntad no es válida, o incluso, no existe.

 **La verdad es que, si bien con todo esto de la cuarentena, debiera ser la oportunidad para actualizar como loca todos mis fics, como otras autoras responsablemente están haciendo, no he tenido oportunidad, ya que mi examen de licenciatura al que aun le faltaba fecha, se suspendió indefinidamente, así que me tengo que mantener calentando materia hasta que se aclare algo.**

 **La vida apesta.**

 **Espero que esto sirva de algo para entretener a la gente en sus casas. Manténganse a salvo.**


End file.
